fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable II: Retold Chapter 6
Knothole Island: Big Freeze "Oh hello, I'm just a common citizen person, the kind you see every day around these parts" he said. "Yeah? Well then tell me, how many people have that as their boats?" I said pointing at the submarine. "Wait your one of those heroes aren't you?" he asked. "Yes I am, why?" I asked. "Good I got a letter from the Chieftain" he said pulling out a letter and began reading. "The people of Knothole Island are in dire need of your help, winter has blanketed our home and is killing our crops please help" he said putting the letter away. "Sure I'll help" I said. "Oh that's a relief, let's go" he said looking at Jake "hmm I hope my submarine can hold two people and a dog" he said as we aboard his submarine which took a few hours before I stepped foot on a dock as snow fell down and a chill went down my back. "Damn, it's cold out here!" I said. "By the way I'm Captain Gordon and I'll wait here till you return to head back to Bowerstone" he said as I walked into a town with a frozen solid lake and saw a man and approach him. "Excuse me but where might I find the Chieftain?" I asked. "Oh he's over there in that hut" he said pointing to the first building next to a store. "Thank you" I said approaching the building as I entered to see a man that wore an odd hat and had a bit of an accent. "Here he is, the savior of Knothole Island, I promised my people I would deliver a hero to rescue us from this terrible plight, see how I fulfill my promise to everyone" he said loud enough for people outside to hear. "Allow me to offer you a cordial and official welcome to Knothole Island" he said. "Nice to meet you I'm Sparrow" I said holding out my hand as he refused to take it. "I would shake your hand but it would most likely snap off like an icicle" he said. "Oh sorry to hear that" I said pulling my hand back. "This bitter cold is most certainly not my fault, our ancestors used the mighty Weather Totems to control our climate, but since our last warriors died we've been stuck in this wintry quagmire" he said. "What is it that you need me to do?" I asked. "We need you to retrieve the Sun Totem from the Ice Shrine; of course you will need the ice key to enter the shrine" he said. "Ok where will I find this key?" I asked. "All I know is that our last warrior buried it somewhere near the frozen waterfall" he said. "Ok I'll go get it then" I said "let's hope it doesn't melt in your hands when you find it" he said. "Yeah let's hope" I said heading out of the building and followed the frozen lake past the town and into a large area where a tower was buried in ice and towards a large hill where the frozen water fall was. "You ok Jake?" I asked as my dog whined as we walked up the hill and Jake began to growl as a large black shadow in the shape of a large monster came out of nowhere and knocked me onto my back. "What the hell is that?" I asked drawing my sword as shadows of humans and Hobbes began to appear. "These are the Shadows of dark sprits; the large monster is a Balverine Shadow and you already know what the others are" Theresa said. "And they don't need to be specially killed?" I asked. "No" she said. "Good!" I said using Time Control before I hit all the shadows with my sword and continued up the hill to the frozen waterfall as Jake braked for my attention and began digging into the ground. "Did you find it boy?" I asked pulling out my spade and began digging into the ground as I found the Ice Key that looked like my Hero Seal. Once I made it back to town I followed the hill towards the large tower with a frozen bridge as I put one foot on the bridge to see if it was sturdy before I walked to the locked doors and placed the Ice Key in it. Inside the Ice Shrine I followed the snow trail as a large Hobbe with a purple staff came at me and used a will spell that I dodged as more Hobbes appeared and I began to put the poor monsters out of their misery as I entered a room with several igloos. "I guess they are still children at heart" I said as I made my way to several icicles and broke threw them as I looked down into a hole in the ground as I realized it was bigger than I thought and landed into very cold water as I swam to the surface for air and Jake fell into the water next to me with a large splash as I looked ahead to see a giant ice block blocking my way, and a metal leaver in front of it. Once I got out the water Jake and I were both freezing as I pulled the switch and two gargoyle statues breathed fire onto the ice block making it melt. "I swear we better find that damn Sun Totem soon or I'll be very pissed" I said walking into the large room with several switches in the room and several rooms that needed to be solved. "Damn those shrine builders!" I said as I got ready for the first room. After I finished the last room and melted the center switch I was beyond cold and Jake was just as cold as I was "don't worry boy were all most done" I said petting his head as I pushed the last switch and melted the last block and made my way to a large rocky tunnel and as the deeper I went in the warmer it started to get very hot as I found a room with flames everywhere. "First I was freezing my ass off and now your tail will get burned off if you get too close to the fire Jake" I said jumping down into the center of the chamber as shadows began to appear as I began to fight off the creatures. After the last was gone a part in the fire wall burnt out giving me an exit as I looked over the ledge and saw the Sun Totem as I jumped down and made my way to the totem. Once I touched the thing it began to glow and I was consumed by a bright light as I was transported to a Cullis Gate by the very dried out water fall as I felt the hot sun blearing down at me. After I returned to the Chieftain hut where he was waiting there with a pleased look on his face "I did it, I had full confidence I'd chosen an adequate champion for this historic event, I have brought sunshine back to my people, and you played your part too of course" he said. 'Excuse me? You didn't do crap I could of died from hypothermia and dehydration and your taking most of the credit?' But before I could yell my thoughts at this pompous ass, he spoke again. "Feel free to enjoy the weather and sped your gold" he said as I left the hut. "The nerve of some people, do you believe that Jake?" I asked as me and my dog made our way to the submarine. After returning to Bowerstone Market people looked at me with amazement and a few children came up to me asking me for an autograph. "You done almost everyone has heard of you, now returned to the Abbot in Oakfield" Theresa said as I made my way to the carriage station and rode my way back to Oakfield as I returned to the Temple of Light and entered the temple to see the Abbot.